568:Donna and The Sparx(Charmix)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: It is the second year at Alfea for Ruby and the Sparx Club. Now they've encountered some pixies who escaped a great evil.
1. A new Issue

Donna was getting out her books from her locker when 6 pixies came in. One had rainbowish hair, one had zodiac symbols on her dress, one had music patterns on her dress, one had toy patterns and was cuddling a teddy bear, one wore a flamenco dress, one was and one was dressed like one o the Beatles.

"Are you Donna Solo?" asked the pixie with Tunarina.

"That's me" Donna answered, "Let's go somewhere where normal citizens wouldn't catch you. Nat doesn't like it when NSA agents, supers, magical beings, and aliens lack in camouflage skills"

She rushed off to Sesame Street on her bike where she was greeted by Big Bird. "Donna" Big Bird smiled, "You brought new friends.

"I'm Astrolola- Pixie of Stars." said the pixie with zodiac signs.

"Names' Bowanna- Pixie of rainbows," said the pixie with rainbow hair.

"I go by Tunarina- Pixie of songs." said the pixie with music patterns.

"People call me Cuddledeena -Pixie of Toys," said the pixie with the bear.

"Mi amo Poshina- Duendecillo de especias(My name is, "Poshina"- Pixie of Spices)" said the pixie with the flamenco dress.

"You may call me Yoko- Pixie of insects." said the pixie with Beatles apparel.

"Welcome to Sesame Street" Big Bird greeted

"It's not the Octopus's Garden, that's for sure," said Yoko.

Cuddledeena came up to Big Bird and started cuddling him.

"¿Qué piensas de nuestro amigo, el nuevo libro de "Vulcana"?(What do you think about our friend, "Vulcana"'s new book.)" aked Vulcana as Donna looked at the book cover.

Sparx Club(Charmix)- Sequel to the Sparx Club.

"Ruby sent us here to give you a copy," Bowanna explained.

Donna started reading the book.

 **It is our 2nd year at Alfea, things changed a lot. Miss. Bloom has let us by the people who will welcome the new freshmen to Alfea. Along the way, we've encountered some pixies who escaped a great evil, far worse than the Twinasties.**

 **Note: This is loosely based on the Winx Club Season 2.**


	2. Back to School

**Alfea, The First Day**

Faragonda was walking up to the podium to greet the new students, "Good morning Students" she announced, "Welcome to another magical year at Alfea. As we all know, our very own. Miss. Figaro has retired to help raise her newborn grandchild. So another fellow Winx member will become the new dance teacher. Without further ado, Aisha, Fairy of Waves"

Everyone cheered when Aisha came up to the stage, "Thank you Faragonda" she announced, "Last year, a group of girls has defeated a family of devil-witch hybrids. Plus they've spent the summer at the Alfea Summer School Program. I would love to give to you, "The Sparx Club"

One by one, the Sparx Club came out and did the most spectacular magic anyone has EVER seen.

 _Namira, Fairy of Dreams_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

 _Pamela, Fairy of Sweets_

 _Joanna, Fairy of Wind_

 _Vulcana, Fairy of Flowers_

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow._

 _Everyone cheered._

While they were performing a sky drawing, a mysterious girl was flying towards them. She had shoulder length light blue hair, wore Congelatian Clothes, and had feathered wings. She was also carrying a blue bag with a pair of wings and cherry blossoms petals on it. The figure following her was a helmeted samurai warrior.

"This is like the best back to school show ever" Rosie smiled.

"I don't think this was part of the show," Vulcana said as she saw the samurai, blasting snow lightning bolts.

Ruby knew that she had to help the girl.

 _Snowball Shock_

She knocked the samurai out of the way, but he accidentally damaged one of the girl's wing. The girl came down crashlanding down to the field. All of the new and old students got scared about what happened, "Alright children" shouted Griselda, "Everyone got into the school and will straighten this weird fairy out."

Ruby looked closely at her wings and realized something, "She's not a fairy" Ruby said, 'She's an angel."

"An angel?" Vulcana asked, "I thought they were deceased."

"Some of them are" Ruby replied. "And she isn't just any angel, she's a snow angel. We have a lot of those on Congelato, they're a powerful species that look after unfortunate souls on our planet."

"We better get her to the medical center fast," Joanna replied.

At the hospital, Nurse Ofelia was wrapping up the angel's wing, "She's just out cold girls." she explained.

"First we performed the best show Alfea has ever seen" Namira replied, "And now an angel pops out of the sky."

The angel started to wake up and saw Ruby's beautiful eyes. Ruby started to blush, "Hello," she said.

Everyone wondered what was her name, "Rapisu Razuri" the angel greeted.

Everyone was acting a little confused on what she said, "But everyone calls me, "Susu" she clarified.

"Susu" Ruby blushed, "That's a sweet name."

Rosie smiled, knowing that she's starting to like Susu, even though they just met. "So," Pamela asked, "How did you end up in this situation?"

Susu took a deep breath, "It all started a few hours ago-"

 **Congelato, Hyoga Hills**

Susu explained that she was a citizen in her snow angel village. Every day, she would join her closest friends into playing and having fun. Though she can sometimes have a hard time accepting others who don't like her romances.

 **Tides**

During a visit to Tides, Susu found a pixie village in the castle. Inside, the whole place was empty. As Susu was trailing for clues to what happened, she found a map that leads them to Shadowhaunt. My parents always told me that she would go there if she was bad, but she had to do the right thing.

 **Shadowhaunt**

Susu traveled to Shadohaunt where she found some Gin Gin Blooms to a prison with numerous pixies. Susu tried rescuing them, but only got a few of them rescued. That's when the pixie poacher, Snowstrike, came in, seeing me rescuing them. He followed her to The Magix realm to reclaim the pixies. That's when The Sparx came and rescued her.

 **Alfea, Present**

"So that's who the creepy guy who was chasing you," Pamela said.

Suddenly, Susu's bag started to move like crazy. It jumped off and out came six adorable fairies. One was dressed like a lady, one was dressed as a flamenco dancer, one was dressed like she's on a Beatles cover, one had rainbow hair, one had zodiac signs on her and one was dressed as a little girl. "Susu, eso fue una locura.(Susu, that was crazy)" shouted the flamenco pixie

"Sorry everyone" Susu explained, "But I had to place you in that bag so I can keep track."

"You got a booboo," the little-girl pixie said.

"I know" Susu replied, "I am getting better though."

"What are these pixies doing?" Vulcana asked.

"These were the only pixies I manage to rescue," Susu explained.

One by one, Susu introduced the pixies to the girls. Cuddledeena grabbed Namira's wrist, Poshina started dancing on Pamela's shoulder, Astrolola started polishing Vulcana's glasses, Yoko was admiring Rosie's dress, Bowanna slid down Joanna's arm, and Tunarina looked into Ruby's eyes and was dazzled. "Susu" shouted Tunarina, "This is the princess of Congelato.

Then Ruby realized something, "Shadowhaunt, Pixie Village in Tides" Ruby recalled, "This is just like how-"

"-I joined the Winx Club" Aisha shouted as she came in, "Exactly, I was on a rescue mission to find the pixies when I met the Winx Club. There I became the sixth and final member."

"Girls," Ruby said, "If this is just like how the Pixies were captured by Darkar, it's our duty to help and find the other pixies."

The Pixies were thrilled to have help from The Sparx, "With your help" Yoko replied, "I'm sure we can work it out. Life is short and there's no time."

Later, Ruby was showing Susu around the school when they arrived at the new cafe owned by Namira's family. Ruby explained that Namira's parents thought they could relocate their cafe here, to avoid royalty troubles back in Dormire"

Brie was talking about her journey to Wizardpalooza while Gemma was reading Teen Fairy Magazine. Then Gemma saw Ruby and Susu getting some coffee, "Snowdrop," asked Gemma, "With an angel. This is a school for fairies."

"Now now y' all," said Brie, "She's only recovering from her broken wings."

Both Susu and Ruby sat down. After Susu accidentally dropped her cup, both her and Ruby touched at the same time while touching each other's hands. Ruby had a feeling that Hunter is not going to like this.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Into The Under Realm

The next day was the first day, "Welcome students" "I am your new dance teacher, Aisha, Fairy of Waves. I use to be a student here. When Faragonda told me that their dance teacher retired to raise her new grandchild, I decided to take over".

While they were working on their pirouettes, Gemma tripped, "Like why do I have to do this" Gemma complained.

"You have been held back for failing in class" Ruby explained.

"Like I didn't want to end up in summer school like you losers" Gemma growled.

"Hey," Vulcana growled, "Summer school is not always about failing in class, they sometimes do it to spend summer wisely and to look good for college."

"Not to mention a little community service after a little garden mishap" Pamela recalled.

While they were dancing, the pixies watched the Sparx dance their way. Poshina smiled. She flew up to Pamela, and Pamela tried to catch her, "Esto puede ayudarte an aumentar su confianza." Poshina said in Spanish.

Pamela got confused, "She's saying, "This can help you boost their confidence"." Tunarina explained.

Poshina flew around and Pamela started to act like she's taking flamenco lessons. After she finished, everyone cheered, "And without shedding pixie dust" Aisha smiled, "Because as a fairy, you can't use your powers to cheat."

After class, they were talking to Faragonda about going into Shadowhaunt to save the pixies. Unfortunately, Faragonda wouldn't allow it so they won't get hurt. "That's right" an elderly Asian man with preppy apparel came in, "Nothing's more important than the students safety."

The Sparx were surprised about another new teacher, "Did I forget to mention I'm not the only new teacher here" Aisha asked.

"You did" Namira replied.

"Girls," Faragonda said to them, "I like you to meet Professor Hanto, he's the new magic-philosophy."

"I heard about your little pixie brigade in Shadowhaunt" Professor Hanto explained.

"Yeah" Ruby explained, "Susu is still recovering from her injury."

"I must warn you" Faragonda sternly said, "I went there one time to do some research and I barely made it out alive."

"Like have you forgotten something" Rosie recalled, "We're the one who like, totally took down The Desceptio Family."

"The underrealm is different" Faragonda replied, "I'm afraid your powers won't work there. That place is completely unpredictable."

"But the other pixies are in danger," Ruby said sternly, "We're going and that's final."

Aisha decided to give them a chance. After all, she and her friends did do it before. Professor Hanto looked suspicious, he left. Ruby had a feeling that he was hiding something.

Later, Hunter, Royce, and Jan were all there to help them. Susu decided to go with them to show them the way, even though she's injured. "Ruby," asked Hunter, "Who's the angel?"

"That's Susu" Ruby replied, "She's uh, a friend"

"Yeah, she is" Hunter growled in jealousy.

"Someone is jealous" Joanna whispered as Namira giggled.

 **Shadowhaunt-later**

Susu told Jan to go through the South Entrance to avoid capture. Jan thought it would be a great idea, his father has done numerous tasks avoiding capture when it comes to rescue missions. "By the way," Rosie said, "Like how are Marcel, Dylan, and Nabu."

"They're doing great," Jan replied, "Mom, Marcel and I spent the summer recruiting some scouts on Congelato, Dylan has volunteered at an animal shelter, and Nabu did lifeguard duties."

Rosie took Royce's hand, "What about you Roycee." asked Rosie, "Like what did you do."

"I helped out with a cooking class back on Tiralatte" Royce replied, "Even a minor prince needs to prepare his own meals."

"Well," Hunter said, "I've been making demos"

"Demos?" Ruby asked, "As in rocker demos."

"That's right" Hunter replied, "All musicians need a demo, unlike angels who are out of tune."

"Actually" Susu corrected, "I sing beautifully."

"Maybe after the mission" Susu said, "You can show me your singing."

As they both blushed, Hunter got jealous.

By the entrance, they began their search for the missing pixies. That's when they were blocked by a bunch of Shadowsnow monsters. Ruby explained that they had them in the dark edges of Congelato, "Like whoever you are" Ruby asks, "You don't scare me"

 _Magic Winx_

 _Rosie, Fairy of Love_

"Like get a way out of here." Rosie shouted, "I'll so deal them with a-"

 _Makeout Mash_

After turning the Shadowsnow monsters into dust, they found a door. It was locked. They needed a way to get through the door fast. They both knew their powers don't are limited in Shadowhaunt. "Good thing Marcel gave me a bomb," Jan said as he activated it, "Duck and cover!"

The bomb exploded, opening the door. As they went through the door. They found the pixies on the other side. There wasn't a bridge for them to cross, so Ruby decided to make one. "Let me help you," Susu said, "I think I'm recovering."

"Are you with me Susu?" asked Ruby as she took her hand.

"Count on it" Susu answered with a smile.

"Let's do it" they both shouted as they transformed.

 _Ruby, Fairy of Snow._

 _Susu, Angel of Snow_

After they made the bridge. Jan, Royce, and Hunter went along to the end of the bridge. As Rosie was in the middle, her powers start to weaken and she fell "Oh no" shouted Ruby, "Rosie!"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
